A Classic Official of 76859Thomas presents: Shift into Turbo (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDanethe5th for rangerfan151 - The Series Official 'Power Rangers Turbo'
Shift into Turbo is a special of 3-Parter from the series Power Rangers Turbo. Shift into Turbo * Divatox returns to Earth seeking vengeance against the Power Rangers Turbo. * The Turbo Rangers race to stop Divatox from destroying the Angel Grove power plant during their graduation ceremony. * Zordon and Alpha 5 bid farewell to the planet Earth as Divatox escalates her assault on Angel Grove. Notes * The monsters who appear on the cliffside during Divatox's speech (all of which will be used in later episodes of this season): Amphibitor, Terror Tooth, Shrinkasect, Voltmeister, Wild Weeder, Torch Tiger and Strikeout. * Clips from "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie" dominate five minutes of the episode as the Rangers recall thier adventure to the departing Rocky, the full version of the "Power Rangers Turbo" theme is heard as the clips are presented * POWER RANGERS TURBO begins with this episode. It follows directly from the events in "TURBO: A POWER RANGERS MOVIE". * Mr. Kaplan says he's watched all the students grow for the past 4 years, but Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Tanya had been there for less than that. * The Rangers now have numbered badges on their Turbo costumes they didn't have in the Movie, and thus, don't have in their morphing sequences! * This episode features the final appearance of Rocky (Steve Cardenas). He ends his run on the show more or less how he began: a powerless hanger-on. * This episode is the final time (for good, this time around) that Lt. Stone appears as a lieutenant for the Angel Grove Junior Police Patrol. He becomes "caretaker" of the Bulk & Skull Chimps in this episode, but he's pretty much been doing that since he first appeared! * Elgar had a different, stiffer looking face in the Sentai footage (this would be repeated throughout the season). * Divatox's own method for making monsters grow (by firing torpedos at them) is introduced in this episode. * Note that there are major differences in the cockpit of the Turbo Megazord from this point on, compared to the one in the movie. The most probable explainations are upgrades, or even two Turbo Megazords, one having been a temporary version for the trip to the Nemesis Triangle. It would certainly explain the difficulty the Rangers have in piloting the Zords after handling them with ease before, and why the smaller version of Red Lightning only appeared once in the series. It also explains later goofs involving the Turbo Zord Holding Bay. * Considering how much trouble the Rangers had with the Megazord docking sequence at the beginning of the episode, they had a remarkable lack of it the second time. * When the Rangers were bringing the first four Turbozords together, they could be seen in the main cockpit, which shouldn't be possible, as it was in Tommy's Zord, which hadn't joined with them yet. * Zordon is freed from his 10,000-year-long-imprisonment in the Time Warp with this episode. Divatox's First Monster - Amphibitor Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:UK Category:Graduation Day Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:76859Thomas Productions